Happy Birthday!
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: How do Sam and Dean celebrate their birthdays?


How do Sam and Dean celebrate their birthdays?

They have been on the road most of their lives. There never was much room for worldly possessions. There is only so much you can haul around with you across country in a Chevy. That and the fact that their funds have always been 'limited' to say the least.

So Sam and Dean adapted early on, they had their own little birthday traditions and gifts that fit their lifestyle. It may not have been cakes and candles, cards and wrapping papers, but how they celebrated, definitely made the day special for them.

Dean still vividly remembers getting Sammy ice cream for breakfast on his 4th birthday. Sammy was a fussy eater but he always loved his ice cream. His face lit up like nothing in the world could make a better birthday present and he asked if they could do this every year. Since then every year on May 2nd, Dean would sit him down and get him a big bowl of his favorite ice cream with all the toppings he could find.

And just as vividly he remembers a 4 year old Sammy looking up at him and asking what Dean would like for his birthday. He really wanted to do something special for his big brother. Dean had asked for the biggest and the tightest hug he could give. Sammy's face broke into a grin and he jumped to gave his brother the biggest and the tightest hug he could muster! So every year on Dean's birthday, Sammy tries to hug the stuffing out of his brother!

**January 24, 2006**

Dean had not even realized what day it was till he had an arm full of a little brother when he returned from his coffee run in the morning. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to him. A sleepy and a disheveled Sammy rolling out of bed and paddling up to him with outstretched arms. Of course it was his birthday today! Being away from Sam these last four years, the day had felt like any other day. So much so that he didn't even remember to keep track of it anymore. God how he missed having him around.

Dean patted his back like he always does, and said, "Thought you said you were a big boy now?" trying to sound nonchalant and not as though he's slowly melting into puddle of goo.

"What? Are you already too old for birthday presents?" Sam threw back.

Dean let him pick music that day.

**May 2, 2006**

Dean owes his life to Sam. The electric shock had messed up his heart pretty good and although Dean had accepted his fate, his stubborn little brother refused to give up on him and dragged him to a faith healer. He was too wrapped up in his own guilt to realize what Sam must have gone through, and the fact that if tables were turned, Dean would have done the same thing to save his brother.

Sam was a bit more jumpy and clingy this past week since the whole 'Dean's close brush with death' thing. Preparing for the surprise was difficult with Sammy glued to his side 24/7. But he had his ways and it seemed worth it when he saw the look on his brother's face the moment he spotted the bowl of dark chocolate icecream topped with m&m's.

**January, 2007  
**

It was not a good year for either of them. They had lost dad. Dean knows its stupid but he always had this childlike faith that his dad really was invincible, an indestructible superhero. Maybe it was self preservation, with all the things he had seen growing up, he needed to keep that faith to be able to keep going. If knowing that his dad died and went to hell for him wasn't cruel enough, he left him with the burden of thinking that he may have to kill his own brother. Dean felt helpless and scared. And he knew Sam was just as scared if not more about this whole destiny crap.

Although he did seem somewhat upbeat since Dean's little pep talk and reassurances after what Sam thought was an angel turned out to be just a spirit. Or at least that's what he thought when he opened his eyes in the morning to see Sam smiling and waving coffee and donuts at him from across the bed. Till he stepped out of bed and was crushed into a hug by a giant of a little brother!

"Oh right! It's January!" Dean said.

Sam pulled back and wrinkled his nose,"You need to brush your teeth." throwing Dean's own words at him.

"Bitch"

Sammy laughed and replied,"Jerk"

He both hadn't laughed like that in way too many days.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry I have not updated any of my previous stories. Life didn't pan out as per plan. I had been too distracted to write. I hope to be a bit more regular from now on. I still love the show even though at times I hate where its going.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to write about their birthdays in each season with more chapters if you like it so far._

_XOXO_


End file.
